Nothing Out of the Ordinary
by Elwyn the PlushieHead
Summary: Jack makes a dramatic escape from Port Royal, but realizes he's forgotten his first mate- and Will and Elizabeth get caught up in an adventure that get a wee bit dangerous, savvy?CHP.10
1. Dramatic Entrance

*~*~~  
  
He fancied he could do anything he wanted to.  
  
He was, after all, *Captain* Jack Sparrow, of none other than the infamous Black Pearl. In the span of twenty-four hours, he had been condemned to death, made a valiant escape, and made it back to his ship. Improve a few choice parts, and you had a very intriguing story to tell some of the saucy wenches from Toratuga. And it wouldn't be all that hard. He had some practice in, well, not lying, really. It was more like bending the truth.  
  
Extensively.  
  
However, just as he was making himself at home on *his* ship, he realized he forgot a key part, which was currently back in Port Royal. After the time they had spent together chasing a crew of rather terrifying undead pirates, it was hard just to let go of your first mate. So, he had snuck back into the town, and was now going to try to convince William Turner to come with his crew. Jack would of course allow Ms. Swann-soon-to-be- Mrs.Turner to come along, if she wanted. Although he had some doubts on how nice a honeymoon it would make, it was worth a shot at asking. He didn't think will would pass this up.  
  
It wouldn't be anything big. Just some poking around for some new adventure, and maybe something obscenely dangerous. That would definitely be a plus.  
  
Nope, nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Will woke with a start, squinting in the near pitch-black darkness of the room. A stream of moonlight came from an open window, of which he had not left open. He paused for a moment, looking for whatever had been the source of his sudden return of consciousness. The blacksmith's shop was still, and a few embers in the fireplace glowed feebly.  
  
Everything was alright.  
  
He sighed and cast aside his sheets, making his way over to the window to close it.  
  
"Oh, leave it open. It's not like it's going to get drafty."  
  
Will spun around, and saw the outline of someone sitting on his bed. He knew who the person was. Once you did, it was hard to forget.  
  
"Jack Sparrow," he said the momentary shock subsiding, to be replaced with a grin. "I thought I was rid of you."  
  
"Well, actually, it's *Captain* Jack Sparrow, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
Will laughed and turned to the nearest cabinet, rummaging for a few candles and a match. He found them, and made to light them. They flickered slightly before catching alight and glowing steadily.  
  
As was expected, Jack was wearing his trademark half-grin, his intense kohl- lined eyes reflecting the orange glow of the candles.  
  
"Jack, not that I mind, but why are you back?" Then, with a puzzled glance at the doors, "And how'd you get in? I locked them both."  
  
Jack gave a dramatic flourish of his hand in the direction of the window.  
  
"I let myself in, savvy?"  
  
Will shook his head, still grinning. He found the full size window to the back, and crawled in. Trust him to do just that.  
  
"Remind me to put locks on those." He walked over to the bedside table and set the candles down. "I hope no one saw you. Crawling through windows isn't exactly inconspicuous."  
  
"If you're talking about Norrington and his men, I'm not worried."  
  
"Why? Because you're Jack Sparrow?" Said Will, remembering the days events and laughing.  
  
"Precisely. Now, as for your question. I forgot something." "You don't have to come here for supplies."  
  
"No, I forgot you." Said Jack in a matter-of-fact tone. "You can't really be captain of a ship without a first mate."  
  
Will's grin disappeared, and he shook his head.  
  
"No, no, no. Not only do I have Elizabeth now-"  
  
"Who isn't here, I've noticed."  
  
"I had an order to finish, and it took longer than expected, is all. Not only do I have her, but last time we went on a grand adventure, I was nearly killed."  
  
Jack whispered to himself, counting on his fingers.  
  
"Well, technically, one of those instances was when you threatened to kill yourself, so that doesn't really count." He put one finger down. "And if it is of *any* consolation, I was nearly killed, too. You weren't the one marooned on an island with Elizabeth. Well, I didn't really die," Jack said, more to himself, "But it was close."  
  
Will raised an indignant eyebrow.  
  
"I hardly call being on a island with Elizabeth a near-death experience."  
  
"You would if you woke up and found all the rum was burning." He spoke with such dejection that Will was a little taken aback. "Anyway, she could come with."  
  
"Jack, I'd love to, you know that."  
  
A small pause, and a small, confused shake of the head.  
  
"What's your point mate?"  
  
Will ran his fingers through his hair, and bit his lip.  
  
"We went through all that trouble, to rescue Elizabeth, and get back *here*. It just seems strange leaving. And what would her father say?"  
  
"He doesn't need to know. A quick note of explanation left on the bed, and it's all taken care of."  
  
"What would Elizabeth say?"  
  
"Tell her it'd make for a unforgettable honeymoon." When Will didn't respond, he continued. "You can't tell me you'd like to stay in Port Royal for the rest of your life. So many other places to see, to explore."  
  
"Jack, that's your dream, not mine." Will looked away, staring at the ceiling of the room. It wasn't much, just a little add on to the main shop.  
  
"I think that's one of the worst lies you've ever told me." Said Jack. "You're too much like your father. It was your dream ever since you helped me commandeer the Interceptor. No one wants to stay put, Will. Ask her, please?"  
  
He sighed, defeated, and a little unnerved that he could tell when he was lying. He must have been like him, pirate of the Black Pearl. And, that was alright with him now. "Fine, I'll ask her." He turned back to Jack, nodding and grinning. "Yes, you win, alright? I'll ask."  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"You could be married on the Black Pearl, you know that? That would be a bloody great wedding. You tell her it'll be one amazing adventure." He stretched, then said, putting an arm around Will, "If you think I'm going to leave you in peace, I'm afraid you have another thing coming, because-"  
  
Will shrugged the arm off, laughing softly.  
  
"I get it, I get it. You're Jack Sparrow." 


	2. Follow Me

A/N- Yep, it's me, back with another chapter. Please tell me how I'm doing each time, alright? I can't improve if you don't give me any feedback! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! A little romance in this chapter, nothing much. Can't say I agree with Will/Elizabeth, though. *Coughs* Fang knows what I mean. -_^  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You go and ask her, don't worry about me, I'll make myself at home."  
  
And that was how Will was shoved out of his own shop by Jack, who had wasted no time in giving him a "push in the right direction," as he had named it. He stared at the closed wooden door, and sighed, annoyed. If there was one thing that bothered him most about the flamboyant captain, it was his tendency to think mostly about others. Almost yelling, he said, "Yes, the thing that matters to me most is if you'll make yourself comfortable." When no one responded, he gave up, and walked down the stone roadway.  
  
*~*~  
  
Will paused just outside of the gate to Governor Swann's house, his attention caught by the beauty of the late morning. Sunlight filled every part of Port Royal its tendrils could touch, reflecting in the lucid water of the Caribbean. The docks were busy, traders and others scurrying around to unload their goods, or set sail. A soft breeze was blowing, rustling the plants in the area. He would miss this, he realized.  
  
"Will!"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice. He turned back to the manor to see Elizabeth grinning at him. Her brown hair was falling in curls past her shoulders, having not been tied back. She was wearing a soft blue dress, and judging by the fact she was still breathing, no corset. Will's face broke into a smile, and he half ran up to meet her. He paused before giving her a quick hug and kiss.  
  
"My father's still a little upset," she whispered into his ear. "Come on, let's take a walk." Will nodded, and noted that she seemed a little upset herself. Jack had made this prediction. Elizabeth's father was concerned about factors like social status. To put it bluntly, Will was on the lower end of the scale. He was also, as Jack kept reminding him, a pirate.  
  
So maybe that was why he seemed keen of the idea of leaving. It wasn't because he disliked Port Royal. After all, he had spent almost his entire life here. It was because he was trapped. It didn't matter what he did- if he married Elizabeth or not- he'd still be thought of as a blacksmith to all those in a higher social status. He wasn't sure why, but that thought had always bothered him. But when you were on sailing as a pirate, it didn't matter. Everyone was the same.  
  
So that was why he wanted to leave. He had been hesitant to ask, for fear of what Elizabeth would say. He had, after all, loved her since he had known her, and the thought of losing her didn't settle well.  
  
Elizabeth stopped walking when they were far enough away. "Will, what's the matter?" She was looking up at him with concern. "Anything wrong?"  
  
When Will didn't respond, she took his hand. "Will?" He looked at her, smiling.  
  
"Elizabeth, Jack came back last night." He said it quickly, as if it would help take away the awkwardness.  
  
"He did?" She spoke in a neutral tone.  
  
"Yes, and. . ." He paused. There wasn't really a way to beat around the bush. "He'd like us to come along with him."  
  
Elizabeth gave him a steady look. "You'd like to go?"  
  
"Yes, I would." Will spoke softly, and brushed a lock of hair off her cheek. "Would you follow me?"  
  
"Will. . ." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Please, Elizabeth. I want to spend my life with you; I just don't want to live it out here. There are so many things out there. We have the opportunity to see it."  
  
"My father granted you clemency, and if he found out we were planning to go with Jack, he'd be hung, and you might be in prison."  
  
"We don't have to tell anyone." Elizabeth was silent for a while. She turned to face the water.  
  
"You want to see this?"  
  
"I do. But I'm not going if I know you won't be beside me."  
  
She smiled. "How much time do we have?"  
  
Will's eyes widened with a little surprise.  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
She turned around, and embraced him, laughing.  
  
"I'd follow you to the ends of the World, Will. But promise me that it won't be anything involving curses, alright?"  
  
Will hugged her back, grinning as well.  
  
"I'll try, Elizabeth. I'll definitely try." He took her hand, and pulled her gently in the direction of the smithy.  
  
"Come on, let's go tell Jack."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
A/N-Yes, short. So sue me. It gets better, but only if you review~! 


	3. Quoth the Raven

A/N- Ugh, my Internet connection is down at home, so I'm using the library's and the school' s computer when I can, but this is affecting updates loads. Unfortunate, but true. Please keep the reviews coming, as I love getting them! Wheeee, thank you all!   
  
Peace out and rock on, chicks/dudes/it's!  
  
. . .  
  
Are there any dudes reading this? ?_?  
  
*~~*  
  
Elizabeth, and Jack stood in the blacksmith's shop, a little amount of light coming from the fire. Will had barred the doors, and closed the windows, to ensure a little privacy. Will had left to deliver the order he had finished the previous night, leaving the pair of them to discus the plan of action for leaving Port Royal.  
  
"Now listen. I left Anamaria as captain when I came back here. She's going to sail back in to port hours before dawn tomorrow night. I'd figure around four in the morning, although I can't be sure. That means that we all need to be here at midnight, savvy? There is a slim change that a ship as large as the Black Pearl is going to go unnoticed. If anyone finds out it's been back, and both of you aren't on it, it's going to lead to some tricky questions. And this might be my last chance to leave." Jack leaned casually on a wall, folding his arms over his chest, the familiar grin starting to play around the corners of his mouth.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "I'll be here."  
  
"Anamaria'll let you borrow some of her clothes, and we'll get you some the next proper town we come to. Other than that, there's nothing you need to bring, really. But you have to be sure you're alright with leaving. Regret dampens adventure." The normally present hint of sarcasm was missing.  
  
"I've made my decision. I'll follow Will." She sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Besides, it might be the only way we'll be able to get married."  
  
"You can get married here."  
  
"My father doesn't want me to have any ties with Will after he helped you escape again. He still wants me to marry Commodore Norrington." She looked back at Jack. "I don't want to have to put Will through the stress of trying to deal with my father. Besides, I'm having trouble myself."  
  
"Are you going to tell him at all?"  
  
"I'll leave a note. I want my own freedom, and I'm tired of having my life controlled."  
  
Jack laughed, and Elizabeth looked at him questioningly, beginning to grin herself.  
  
"What's so amusing?"  
  
"Gods, you sound like Anamaria. Honestly, it's terrifying."  
  
"Is that a good or a bad thing?"  
  
Jack shook his head, grinning.  
  
"It means I'll have myself a load of trouble back on board."  
  
~**~  
  
Elizabeth hugged Will.  
  
"I need to get back now. My father's going to be upset I've been gone so long."  
  
Will sighed, and whispered an "I love you."  
  
Elizabeth drew away, smiling. "I do to."  
  
She turned to walk to the door, but Jack stood in front of her, his arms outstretched.  
  
"Hug for me?"  
  
She shook her head, still smiling and said, "Don't push it," but gave him a quick hug anyway. Jack and Will watched her walk out into the dusk.  
  
"I feel bad about not walking her back home."  
  
Jack glanced at Will.  
  
"Elizabeth has the better understanding of the situation, Will. She declined because she doesn't want you being caught up in any argument."  
  
Will nodded.  
  
"You're right, I suppose."  
  
"And don't you hate that?" Will raised an eyebrow.  
  
"When your right, I've found it's normally out of luck."  
  
Jack shrugged.  
  
"I've found I'm remarkably lucky."  
  
"What are you going to do when that luck runs out?"  
  
He paused. "I'm not quite sure, actually." He grinned suddenly. "But I *know* I won't end up a eunuch. I'm really sorry, Will. You know how it is."  
  
With that last parting shot, he walked over to Will's bed, and laid down, folding his arms behind his head.  
  
"You get off that! I'm not sleeping on the floor!" Will shouted.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Will shook his head. "Bloody pirate," he muttered under his breath.  
  
*~~*  
  
Elizabeth knocked on the door of the manor, aware of how nervous she felt. Call it a feeling, but somehow she knew her father was going to argue. Dusk was going faster, turning into night much more quickly than usual.  
  
Or, perhaps it was her imagination. The door opened, at it was one of the maids. She gave a polite curtsey, and opened the door further.  
  
"Your father's been looking for you, Miss. He's upstairs in the study." She paused, as Elizabeth entered, and leaned out the door a little.  
  
"The winds have an odd feeling, like something's coming, you know? And night's here much earlier than is normal." She shook her head as she closed the door. "I don't mean to talk nonsense."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and picked up her skirts as she walked up the fleet of stairs, making little sound as she walked. She turned right at the hallway, and walked through an open door. Weatherby Swann was sitting at his desk, and he looked up from a piece of paper his quill was flying over.  
  
"Ah, Elizabeth! Where were you? I was worried."  
  
"I was with Will today."  
  
Governor Swann stood up, and walked over to his daughter.  
  
"I would have thought an intelligent young lady such as yourself would have had enough sense to tell me where she was going." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I was unaware I had to report my daily affairs to you." She brushed her hair off her shoulders. He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I thought I expressed my dislike-"  
  
"Yes, you've made it quite clear you don't like him." Snapped Elizabeth, her temper getting the better of her.  
  
He sighed, and looked at her sternly.  
  
"You say you love him, but how can you be sure what you feel is love? I think that it's a phase, Elizabeth. I think it is a poor decision on your part."  
  
"You just want me to marry someone with a high social status. Norrington's wonderful for me, it he?" Her voice was rising.  
  
"Elizabeth, its Commodore Norrington, out of respect. And Norrington is dependable, much more so than a blacksmith and a pirate. Will doesn't have anything to offer you if you marry. You need to understand that."  
  
"But he loves me. That's enough."  
  
"You think so now, but what about afterward?"  
  
"Why can't you be happy with me?" She turned and walked brusquely out of the room, blinking back angry tears, and ignoring her father.  
  
Locking the door behind her, she laid down on her bed, and extinguished the lamp on the table beside her. Elizabeth laid there in silence, closing her eyes, and trying to block out everything else. She shivered, and sat back up. The window had been left open, and a sudden wind was blowing though her room, making the curtains dance.  
  
A raven sat on her windowsill. It's black feathers glinted in the rays of moonlight streaming through the window. It was staring at her, she realized. Its eyes never leaving her direction, it screamed. 


	4. Kissed by Fire

**PLEASE READ** A/N- Hello, I *told* you I wasn't going to give up on this!!! I wrote this a while ago, but I just finished recovering from a nasty bout of flu. . .which I got the day after I got my flu shot, useless piece of crap. *sighs* Also, I'm going to be in Boston from the 3rd of December to the 10th, so there will be no updates in that span of time, savvy? Ill get the fifth chapter up as soon as I'm back, though. By the way, anyone live in Boston?  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, you can stop that whenever you want, Will."  
  
The young man stopped pacing, and flopped down on his bed, sighing. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Jack, I'm nervous and tired. What do you want from me?"  
  
"Everything's going to turn out fine. *I* planned it." Will raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You just disproved your point." Jack folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"That's odd. I remember telling you to trust me. . .hmm, now *when* was that?" He paused, pretending to remember. "Oh, yes. Just before you knocked me unconscious." Will grinned.  
  
"Don't hold it against me, alright?" Jack shrugged in response.  
  
"Haven't so far. Anyway, how many of these swords d'you think we could bring?"  
  
"We can take however may you like," Said Will, who had closed his eyes again. Jack did a sort of salute to Will, and began examining the ones that had been finished. "Elizabeth'll need one of the lighter ones," Jack said. "What about that?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You have something like that?"  
  
"Look, why don't you," said Will, exasperatedly. "I have no intention of getting up until I have to." Jack strode over to Will and proceeded to drag him off the bed, despite his protests.  
  
"You can sleep on the ship. Right now, I need you to be alert, savvy?" Will landed with a soft thud on the floor. He got to his feet and tried his best to look awake. He stretched.  
  
"By the way, where are we going after we leave Port Royal?"  
  
"I was thinking we could stop at Tortuga." Will flushed.  
  
"We can't take Elizabeth there. . . with the sort of place it is. . ."  
  
"Stay on the ship, then. But there is someone I need to talk to before we go into open water for a while." Jack sighed. "Pity we can't light more candles."  
  
"Where are we going, Jack?" The pirate looked away.  
  
"I wonder what time it is? Almost time for Ms. Swann to be here, I think."  
  
"You're avoiding the question." Will folded his arms over his chest. "I've got a right to know what you're getting me into."  
  
"What *you* are getting *yourself* into," corrected Jack, with a few dramatic hand movements. "I don't remember forcing you at gunpoint to come along."  
  
Might as well have, thought Will. You knew I wouldn't refuse. "Alright, fine. But where?"  
  
"As for that, you'll see when we get there, won't you?" Will raised an eybrow.  
  
"Nothing. . . out of the ordinary?" Jack just grinned.  
  
"I don't make promises, mate."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I'm following my heart. Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. I've chosen Will, and I've also chosen to follow the path he's taken.  
  
God Bless,  
  
Elizabeth  
  
*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth stared at the piece of parchment she had laid on her pillow.  
  
This was it. She was leaving tonight, and there'd be no turning back.  
  
Somehow, the prospect didn't frighten her as much as she thought it would. It wouldn't be bad, leaving this behind. Elizabeth has changed into the lightest dress she owned, and bent over to blow out the candle. The flame flickered once, and died. She laid a hand on the doorknob, and turned it slowly, trying to avoid making as much noise as possible. Her feet made almost no sound as she stepped down the stairs, walking as swiftly as was possible.  
  
As she neared the door, she took one last glance behind her. She thought she had heard someone's footsteps. Nervously, she whispered, "Hello?" It was only a maid, she thought, when no one replied. She stole a last glance around her, and walked out into the night.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Anamaria paused to smooth the front of her dress, which was proving difficult in the rowboat. She stood up slowly, not wanting to tip to boat over.  
  
"What is a lady doing out here this time of night?" Anamaria looked up to see a guard looking down at her. And not just *any* guard.  
  
The commodore. Good job, Ana. Fine mess you've gotten yourself into.  
  
"Help me out of this little boat here, won't you?" She made her voice a little higher, and a little more breathy. He gave her his hands, and she took them, and was listed easily onto the docks. Anamaria straitened up.  
  
"Your name, Miss?" His tone of voice was utterly suspicious. Time to think quick.  
  
"I'm Andrea," She lied. She tossed her hair and placed a hand on her hip. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"It's rare to find someone such as yourself out and about this time of night."  
  
"Well, I was meeting a man tonight," 'What am I *saying*?' She thought. "But he never showed. Tragic, isn't it? What are *you* doing?" She made her tone innocent.  
  
"I am merely finishing my rounds." He raised an eyebrow as he pointed to where Anamaria had come from. "All the way out there?"  
  
"Well, there's one spot that's a little out of the way, if you know what I mean." Alright, this was officially taking a turn for the worst. Think of another lie, she told herself. "We've been lovers for a long time," She explained. "I'm *not* that sort of woman, if that's what you were thinking," Anamaria said with a haughty tone. The commodore shook his head, embarassed.  
  
"I wasn't thinking anything of the sort, Miss Andrea."  
  
Gods, that was a lie.  
  
"I live here, have since I was born, and I have a small job at an inn, so if you would be so kind as to let me go back, I'd be much obliged." The commodore folded his arms.  
  
"You expect me to believe you?" Anamaria put on a small pout.  
  
"Oh, come on, love. I'm just a little girl. What harm could I do? I wasn't trying to stary anything, I swear. I'm innocent." The commodore sighed.  
  
"I find it hard to believe you weren't up to something. Just go back to your home, and stay there until morning. Else I *will* find out something about you, Miss, and I bet whatever it is you're hiding from me could get you into a nice cell in the jail. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal." Anamaria blew him a small kiss, and walked off. Behind her, Anamaria heard the commodore's footsteps fade. He was heading in the opposite direction.  
  
Yes, Jack was definitely going to pay for her trouble.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Will opened the door to see Elizabeth, who quickly stepped inside, and gave him a smal kiss.  
  
"Has Anamaria come yet?" Jack shook his head.  
  
"She should be here shortly. Until she does get here, find a sword light enough for you to use." Jack leaned against the wall. She was running a little late, but he wasn't worried. If Anamaria was asked to do something, she always did. Very dependable.  
  
"Any trouble getting out, Elizabeth?"  
  
She looked up from where she stood, looking at the swords.  
  
"I left a note on my bed, and everyone was asleep. Things went fine." The three of them stood in silence, the only sound coming from the soft clinking of metal. Another knock.  
  
"I'll get that," whispered Will. He opened the door, and it took him a moment to realize who it was. It was Anamaria, but not like he'd seen her before. Her boy's clothing was traded in for a long dress, and her hair was left untied.  
  
"Hullo, Will." She said sweetly. "Where's Jack?"  
  
"In here," Said Will, moving aside so she could enter. "Why?"  
  
"I'm-going-to-throttle-him," She whispered dangerously, the kind tone gone in an instant. When she was inside, she spun around, and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Ah, Ana, don't you look lovely tonight."  
  
"Don't you 'Ana' be Jack. I'd like you to understand how much trouble you've caused me. I'd like you to understand how much trouble you've caused me tonight. I know you knew-"  
  
"Ah, but did you know that I knew that you knew? Did you know that?" Interrupted Jack, with all of the trademark hand movements and half-smirk.  
  
"That Norrington was going to be at the docks tonight. I was a distraction, wasn't I?"  
  
"You said it, not me."  
  
"But that's what was, isn't it? That's why I wearing this *thing*, isn't it?"  
  
"Now, I think we're overreacting a wee bit. I knew someone was going to be there, but I didn't know it was going to be Norrington specifically. Besides, we won't be making it to the docks tonight if you hadn't given him a prod in the opposite direction."  
  
Anamaria drew a breath. She swallowed, and pointed her finger at him.  
  
"We'll continue this on the Pearl, Sparrow. Right now, we should go." I think we'll be able to get out with little incident now."  
  
Will grabbed a few swords and weighed two of them, handing three others to Anamaria.  
  
"This one will be light enough, I think." She smiled and took it, making her way to the door. Anamaria bent over and blew out the candles, while Jack held the door for everyone. As she left, he whispered, "Nice dress," which earned him a glare of what was almost certainly the prefect example of all-consuming hatred.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As they neared the dock, they found the night was still. A light dusting of rain had started, odd for the time of year, but it was far from anything serious.  
  
Something about Ana'a encounter with Norrington made him uneasy. What if he'd recognized her? It had taken him a second, and the Commodore hadn't seen her often, but. . . what if? It's early in the morning, Will reassured himself. He might have been too tired to put two and two together.  
  
He climbed into the boat, and helped Elizabeth in after him.  
  
"This is it." He whispered. She just smiled.  
  
"No regrets." They sat next to each other. Elizabeth's head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Jack took the paddles, partly out of an attempt to partially right his wrongs with Anamaria, but also because it wasn't going to be easy work with the four of them in the rowboat.  
  
As they pulled away from the docks, they had gotten quite a distance away from them, when the fluttering jet sails came into view. Freedom was close, Will thought. His thoughts were interrupted however, when a cry from Anamaria brought his back to the boat.  
  
"Gods. . . there's a fire!" she pointed behind Will's shoulder. Both Elizabeth and Will turned around quickly to see. Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat, then speed up.  
  
"I think. . . I think that's my house! We've got to go back!"  
  
Jack dropped the paddles, and grasped her arm, shaking his head. For once, the usual joke was gone from his eyes.  
  
"We can't. If either Ana or myself are seen, we're done for. And if you go back, we leave without you. I'm sorr-"  
  
Jack was cut off by the sound of exploding gunpowder. Elizabeth heard Anamaria gasp and she tore her eyes from Jack's face, and looked back. Angry orange flame was dancing along the skyline of the Port, flickering and licking the black and smoke-grey sky. She heard Jack curse.  
  
"The street's are going to be swarming," he muttered. He picked up the paddles again, and picked up a faster pace. They had to get to the Black Pearl soon; they couldn't afford to be seen. Will put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.  
  
"It'll be alright, you'll see." Although she appreciated his attempt to make her feel better, her stomach was tied in knots.  
  
Had the explosion and fire come from her house? Her old house?  
  
Of course not, she reasoned. It couldn't be.  
  
No one could have set the fire. She had been the only one awake.  
  
Then what were the footsteps you heard? Said a voice in her mind.  
  
Nothing, I imagined it.  
  
I was alone.  
  
Wasn't I?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth stood on the deck of the ship as a sudden wind filled the sails, and they began to pull away.  
  
This fire had spread, and it now covered more of than the town than she thought it had before, or was she imagining that, too?  
  
She shivered, and it wasn't out of cold.  
  
A ways away from her, Will had dug a small bit of metal out from his pocket, tossing it up and down. This was seeming like a bad idea, somehow, although he had promised to trust Jack's decisions. The shrill warble of a bird almost made his drop it. As he looked up, he saw a raven perched on the edge. He remembered when he had been much younger, watching the rain pour outside of the blacksmith's shop. The following day, flocks of black birds were picking the dirt, searching for the worms. Whether they were crows, or ravens, it made no difference.  
  
Black had always been an ill omen. "Go away," he whispered, and threw the scrap of metal at it, which it easily dodged, spreading it's wings, and flying away. Will's eyes lost it as it blended with the sky. Jakc put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Come on, mate. You go get some rest with Elizabeth, see if you can't make her feel any better. She's pretty shaken up. Ana'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Will nodded, half-hearted.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N- I hope the length of this chapter has made up for my lack of updating. Oh, I owe the "Did you know that I knew" line to my friend, who I swear at times really is Jack and all of his funny, spastic ways. ^_^ 


	5. The Trouble with Eyeliner

A/N- I'm back! ^_^ the flight *to* Boston was fine; they even had Pirates of the Caribbean as the in-flight movie! It was the flight back that was whacked. To put it simply, the airline re-routed us because of bad weather, and we ended up being stuck in the country's capital overnight. O_o''' (And by the way, Washington D.C. sucked. Most of the people who we asked for help were really stupid, and the weather was miserable. "Our country's capital is screwed," I wonder what that says?!) the feature-length version of events is loads longer, and pretty funny, so if you would like to hear it, or if you just want to chat, drop me a line at plushie_and_proud@hotmail.com. Brilliant, no? Anyway, write me and contribute to the "Make Elwyn Feel Loved" fund.  
  
Love you all, wish I was in England,  
  
~El  
  
P.S. I don't want to see another bloody airplane for at least three months. . .  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Will woke the next morning to find the room he, Elizabeth, Anamaria, and Jack were sharing very still. It took him a moment to register where he was. Someone had drawn the curtains over the windows, and the only way he could tell it was daylight was a gap in one of then curtains that let the sun filter in. He yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Jack's cot was empty, which meant he was probably already on deck, and due to the lack of commotion, most were still asleep. Gently throwing tossing the bed sheets of him, and was about to stand up when he felt Elizabeth stir beside him.  
  
"Where are you going?" She murmured sleepily. Will put a hand on her forehead and brushed away a few stray locks of hair.  
  
"Just onto the deck to speak with Jack," he whispered back. "Stay in here a little longer. You need some more sleep." He stood up and drew the extra sheets over her. Slipping on his shoes, he quietly opened the door. Ever since Barbossa had first kidnapped Elizabeth, things had seemed to move in a dream. He hadn't kept track exactly, but in a week, give or take, he had, as Jack was always quick to remind him, become a pirate. He closed to door behind him and began to walk up a small fleet of stairs. He was starting to become comfortable with the idea that his father had been a pirate, and that Jack had been as close as a brother. Sure, he trusted Jack with his life, but when he had first met him, his flamboyant personality had caught him off guard. He was far from the ideal pirate, with his swaying walk and expressive hand gestures. Shaking his head at the thought, he stepped onto the deck, and was met with a flood of sunlight. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, he smiled. Elizabeth was going to love this. The water was remarkably clear. It was the perfect example of how the Caribbean should look. The sky held only the barest trace of clouds, and those were being blown away by the wind that was making the sails billow.  
  
The sails were fixed.  
  
Will turned to see Jack at the wheel, a hand on his hip.  
  
"Jack, when were these fixed?" He called, taking another look at them. The ragged and torn gray ones had been replaced with new ones of brilliant white.  
  
"Yesterday in the afty," he called back. "It's remarkable how many supplies he had hidden away." He spoke seriously, and the two stood looking at one another before Jack's face broke into a grin. "It's *great* to be captain again!" Will grinned back, and walked over to him, glancing at the horizon.  
  
"Most of me crew's still asleep. Don't blame 'em though. Still morning. We'll be in Tortuga early evening, I'd give it."  
  
"What are you planning to do there? It isn't just for supplies and rum, is it?" Will spoke in casual tones, but the pirate was having none of it. Jack shrugged dismissivly.  
  
"Give it up, lad. Number one, I'm not telling you anything, and number two, rum *is* a supply." With a flourish of his hand, he dug into a pocket and pulled out a small looking glass, and a thin, short, black stick partly wrapped in material. Will leaned in a little, his brow furrowed slightly.  
  
"What's that?" Jack raised the mirror eye-level.  
  
"Kohl." He drew a curved line underneath his eye and smudged it with a finger.  
  
"Why do you do that?" He finished doing his other eye, and turned to Will.  
  
"It makes me look exotic." He said with utter seriousness. Will burst out laughing.  
  
"You're mad!"  
  
"Probably," he replied, beginning to put it away. Suddenly, he paused, and looked up, giving will a sideways glance. The familiar smirk was starting to tug at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Let me put some on you." Will's mirth died, and he gave Jack and uneasy look.  
  
"On me."  
  
"Yeah." Jack nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"I'll end up looking like a raccoon." Said Will, shaking his head.  
  
No no no, no you won't, just as long as you stand still." He put his hands on the young man's shoulders. "Just stand there, like that." Will sighed, and did so, praying it would wash with water. That was another thing that unnerved him about Jack. He fancied wearing woman's make-up. He'd known a few to line their eyes, but never a man.  
  
"Stop blinking!"  
  
"I can't, it feels strange. Don't put it so close to my eye!"  
  
"If you don't stop, I'm going to poke your bloody eye out!" Half-heartedly, Will tried his best not to turn away as Jack continued to apply it. After what seemed like an eternity, Jack held up a mirror.  
  
He looked. . . different. Not bad, actually, but different.  
  
"Look's good."  
  
Will took the mirror, and studied his face closer. "I can't believe I'm wearing this."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"It's not bad, I suppose." Jack put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I can't wait to see the expression on Elizabeth's face." He began to walk off, ignoring Will's sputter of protest. Before he could retaliate, however, Jack turned back, his face serious.  
  
"What do you think caused the fire last night?"  
  
Will shrugged.  
  
"Accident, I thought." He frowned slightly. "What do you know about it?"  
  
"It wasn't accident."  
  
"What tells you that?"  
  
"Gunpowder isn't kept anywhere near the mansion. It makes no sense." He sighed. "Tell Elizabeth not to worry, will you? Oh, and be careful not to wake Ana up. She stayed up while I got some rest last night."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Anamaria woke up in the afternoon, wasting no time to join everyone on the deck. Even though they had only been at sea for less than a day as the crew of the Black Pearl, it was definitely taking a turn for the better, she thought. They hadn't been held up last night, and the supplies they had found on the ship had proved to be very useful. Okay, so Jack still owed her a ship, but she would bring that up later. She held in her hands two swords, one meant for Elizabeth, the other for herself. She had elected to help the woman learn to fight with the blade, and was waiting for her to finish changing into a spare of men's clothing that Anamaria owned.  
  
"Morning, Anamaria." She smirked when she saw Will. Jack really needed to keep his ideas of fashion to himself.  
  
"Looking good, Will." His smile turned to a slight frown.  
  
"Jack's idea, not mine."  
  
"I figured. Did he mention to you that it's near impossible to get off?" Ana tried to keep her face straight at Will's face turned wary.  
  
"What?" She burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm just joking." Honestly, he had so much to learn. They stood in silence for a moment, and it wasn't long after that Elizabeth reappeared on deck, tying her hair in a knot at the base of her neck.  
  
"How does it fit?"  
  
"Fine. It's a lot easier to move around in." Elizabeth straightened the tunic, and pulled up the sleeves a little, looking at both of them. She studied Will for a moment, and said, smiling, "Interesting."  
  
Will sighed heavily as he watched them walk away, over to a more open spot on the deck. Next chance he was getting, he decided he would either wash the kohl off, or throw Jack overboard. Currently, he fancied the second option. Turning around, he saw Mr.Cotton's parrot bobbing up and down quite madly on the ship's railing.  
  
"Swaaaaaak, shiver me timbers!" Will raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"You too, huh?" The parrot just blinked at him, cocking his head to one side. The man sighed, shaking his head.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to go ashore. All the same, a large amount of the crew had decided to stay behind. Will had never liked it, and Elizabeth would probably die, Jack thought. Yes, she'd just *love* Giselle. What a cheery meeting that would be. . .  
  
Gibbs went along, as did a couple others. It wasn't a grand turn out, by a long shot, but that really didn't matter. It was a clear evening, and the stars stood out against the night sky. What could have been a tranquil moment was killed by the shouting and noise of fights and whatnot. Pushing the doors to the tavern open, he pushed through a crowd, and finally made his way to the counter. Mr. Gibbs offered to pay for the drinks, and they found a table in the corner. Reclining, Jack put his feet on the table.  
  
"You know, Elizabeth never told Will how I got off the island. Far as I know, he still might be thinking I rode sea turtles." Gibbs choked a little on his swallow of rum.  
  
"Er, about that. . . come to think of it, you never even told me."  
  
"My escape was extremely difficult, I've tell you that." The truth? Now where was the fun in *that*? He was about to say something else, but he felt someone tap his shoulder. Giselle leaned down, and whispered, "I wouldn't linger for very much longer. There are people looking for you."  
  
"Not worried. Have you got it?" She handed him a piece of paper, which he took and shoved in a pocket of his coat. "Thanks, love."  
  
"I would have given it to you the last time, but I was a little upset." She straightened up, tossing her hair.  
  
"Don't worry. Completely slipped my mind. How'd you come across it, by the way?"  
  
"He thought it of no value." She smiled, and kissed Jack. "I've got to be going now. See you soon, maybe?"  
  
"Maybe." He watched her walk off.  
  
"What was that about?" Mr. Gibbs asked, puzzled.  
  
"Nothing you need worry about." Jack took a deep drink from his mug. "Just a little something I lost a long while ago. That's all."  
  
And now that I've gotten it back, it's time to play hide and seek, he thought, smiling grimly.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth took a small bite of bread, chewing it thoughtfully.  
  
"If it bothers you that much, why don't you tell him?" Anamaria shook her head.  
  
"I doubt he'd listen. I've thought about it, but he's happy with the life he's living now. If he'd like to spend time in the company of Giselle and other. . . woman like that, that's his choice, and there isn't anything I can do to make him think otherwise."  
  
"Well, at least letting him know you care for him would be a start." Ana snorted, a half-smile playing around her face.  
  
"I'm not up to doing that." She shrugged. "I think I'm going to try and get some rest; sleep well." She cursed herself as she turned away, making for the cabin. She wasn't one for showing weakness, so why this, all of a sudden? Hadn't she given up a while ago?  
  
Funny, the things you hold on to after seven years.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
O_O I'm on C0hristmas break, so I'll try to start writing as many chapters as I can!!!! 


	6. The Race is On

A/N- *bashes head against wall* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! I'm horrible at updates, I know. Please forgive me. Honestly, I have been unbelievably busy. So... whaddya say? Give me another chance?  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The remanding time spent at the Faithful Bride was rather tense. Jack was doing everything he could to keep the conversation away from the piece of parchment he now carried. This was proving to be difficult, as not only was Mr. Joshamee Gibbs being as nosy as possible, but Jack was running out of offhand subjects to talk about. Currently, it was the weather.  
  
Unfortunately, there was only so much you could say about it, and he knew that Gibbs would mention it to the rest of the crew. He wasn't one to keep secrets for very long, much to Jack's displeasure. Eager to get back to the ship, and examine it more closely, he drained his glass, and abruptly stood up.  
  
"I think I'll be heading back to the ship." Gibbs blinked up at him.  
  
"But we've only just got here."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Not askin' you to come along. I just miss the ship so much, I-"  
  
He was cut off by someone behind him grabbing his shoulder and throwing his into the wall. His head connected with the surface hard, and he nearly lost his balance. Dizzy, he blinked, trying to focus his eyes, and looked around. Three men stood in front of him, tall, with tanned skin. Their faces looked different than anyone's he'd seen- just the shape of them seemed to be peculiar. The forehead was sloped a little differently than the rest of the people in the tavern, although what else was different, he could not place.  
  
"Who in the blazes are you?!" Exclaimed Gibbs, standing so quickly, he knocked over the chair. Making a movement to where they were standing, the man closest to him pushed him squarely in the chest, forcing him backward. Jack didn't need to try to be confused, but he did try to look nonchalant.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" The man with the gold ring through his ear drew a knife. In glinted in the nearby firelight, and Jack grinned. "Gold dagger, eh? Haven't seen one of those before." This obviously did not sit well with the strangers, as the one holding it pressed the point to his throat.  
  
"Are you Jack Sparrow?" His voice was low and dangerous, and the accent he had was again, hard to place. Frowning, Jack tilted his chin upward and with one hand pushed the man's hand away from his throat.  
  
"You just ruined a perfectly lovely conversation about the weather, and you don't even bother to introduce yourselves first? Did your mother ever teach you manners, or did you grow up without one?" This earned quite the reaction from the man with the dagger, and he grabbed the front of Jack's shirt, twisting it and lifting him a few inches from the ground. Jack's hands flew to the man's arm, trying to loosen his grip.  
  
"Are you or aren't you?" He growled, again raising the dagger. His voice was barely above a whisper, and with all the other fights going on around the tavern, it was unlikely he was about to get any help.  
  
Shooting Gibbs a quick look, Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Am I Sparrow?" He forced himself to laugh, and once he'd recovered himself, he grinned. "Wait- you think *I'm* Jack Sparrow? Sorry, mate, but you've got the wrong man."  
  
All three of them looked uneasily at one another.  
  
"His ship is docked. He is here. Would you know where?"  
  
"Let me down, and I'll see what I can tell you." He was dropped. "All I've heard is that Sparrow and his crew are headed to Port Royal, probably to do a bit of plundering."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Just do a little digging around here, and you can find out anything." The man smirked, satisfied with something.  
  
"Port Royal burned not two days past. Half of it is gone. We were there, looking for him."  
  
He felt sure his heart stopped beating for a few seconds, but made sure his disbelief was not shown on his face.  
  
Jack shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, but that's what I've heard. There's a man on the other side of Tortuga who'll sell information." This, of course, was a lie, but they need not be any the wiser. "S'a bit of a walk, but if you turn right after you leave here, there will be a pathway after about...hmm, what do you say, Gibbs? Four hundred meters, or so?"  
  
Gibbs nodded.  
  
"Well, something like that. Anyway, follow that, and there's a small cottage. He ought to be there. He knows pretty much everything."  
  
They studied Jack for a moment, then nodded, wrapping their cloaks around themselves, and left. As soon as they had exited the tavern, Jack swore.  
  
"Bloody hell, we've got to be getting out of here," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "C'mon Gibbs, we're leaving Tortuga."  
  
"Where are we goin'?"  
  
"I don't know, can we figure it out once we're back on the ship?" Jack started to the door, with Gibbs following him. "I want you to find the others. Only about five left the ship, and they're probably having something to eat down at the inn." Gibbs nodded.  
  
"Alright then. See you back on the ship."  
  
As the pair walked outside, Jack paused, and said in an undertone,  
  
"Don't mention this to *anyone*. Not Will, not Elizabeth, and certainly not Ana. Got it?"  
  
Gibbs nodded, and began to make his way toward the inn. With an uneasy glance around, Jack pulled out his pistol and cocked it, walking quickly toward the docks. He smirked.  
  
So the hunt was on, was it?  
  
Well, they'd have to catch him first.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
^^ I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to get this posted ASAP so I didn't leave anyone hanging. Expect one or two more chapters within this week!  
  
O- please review! One of the reasons why I've been having difficulty writing this is because I haven't been getting a load of feedback...sorry if that sounds selfish, or anything, but I seriously need to know what you all are thinking! Get your friends to read it, and force them to review, if you wouldn't mind. That would be lovely.  
  
Huggles to Elfie, I love you loads, mate!  
  
~El 


	7. Memories

A/N- I won't even bother apologizing for how late this is, you know the drill. ^^;;; More huggles to Silva, just because I feel like huggling something.  
  
*~*~*  
  
~AnaMaria's P.O.V.~  
  
Funny, the things you hold onto after seven years. Actually, it'd be more like eight, or maybe even nine now, but I couldn't say I was counting. They say time flies when you're having fun, and I was always enjoying myself with Jack. I hadn't thought about this for a while, but I certainly wasn't tired, and I was alone, and my mind began to wander.  
  
I grew up in London, serving as a maid and cook at an inn. I was nineteen the year that Jack showed up in the middle of the night during a summer storm, and it wasn't exactly a memorable entrance. The skies were pouring down rain, although it wasn't cold outside. I wasn't tired at all, and had been trying to fall asleep on my bed upstairs when I decided it was hopeless, and grabbed a broom and began to sweep downstairs for the third time that night. The main room was large, with the few candles that still burned shedding a warm glow upon the wood walls, giving them a rich, gold color. Circular tables appeared within little distance of another, three chairs at each. There was a door, which led to the kitchen, and a stairway leading to the rooms.  
  
It wasn't the ideal life, nor one I would have led, given the choice, but I had no living family, and this gave me a roof over my head, and food to eat, and though I desired more, beggars can't choose. I wasn't interested in England in the slightest; I had no intention of spending my life here, and then I heard the tales of the Caribbean, and of how many were leaving to go to some Port Royal. This interested me, though there wasn't anything I could do about it. I had no way to support myself. Amidst the thoughts, I heard a knock, and I paused, wondering if I should open it. It was awfully late, and I had my doubts about whether or not it was such a smart idea to let someone in, particularly because I was by myself. However, I wasn't going to let someone stay out in the rain, so hesitantly, I opened the door, and in stumbled Jack. Anyone could have told he was drunk, and there was a cut on the side of his face that wasn't serious, but could have used cleaning up. I gave him a chair to sit in, while I boiled some water to clean the gash, and gave him my bed to sleep in that night. I didn't know exactly what to do, but I stayed with the stranger all night, sitting next to my bedroom window, and listening to the rain beat relentlessly on the roof above me.  
  
I awoke the next morning with my head resting on the windowsill, the clouds deciding to stay for the day as well. There was a little light, but not much, and even the afternoon, he had not woken. I was given the day off, a rare occurrence, so I could look after him, and when he finally came around, I swear I'll never forget the first thing he said to me, as long as I live;  
  
"Where in seven hells am I?"  
  
I didn't know it then, but meeting him was the beginning of my new life. I told him what had happened, and we exchanged names. We didn't talk much that day and all that really happened was he sleeping the hangover off, and eating little for dinner. The next day proved to be far more interesting, and although I had to help run the inn, I had a chance to carry on a decent conversation over dinner that night. Jack Sparrow had a strong sense of adventure and a love of rum, and was free spirited and overall the most interesting person to walk through the doors of the inn. The owners, gave him a job there, and were soon swayed by his charm. For a month and a half, he stayed. He would talk about sailing away from England and how he'd seen so many things in his lifetime of twenty-three years. Even confiding in me that he was a pirate. It seemed a little odd, to be sure, but I believed him nonetheless. Then one night, he said he was leaving on a ship to the Caribbean early in the morning, asking if I wanted to come, telling me this would be my chance to do something more with my life that just being a maid, and how he'd look after me. That was the night a left England, and sailed to the Caribbean. I was nervous and anxious, but Jack did hat he promised- he looked after me, and when we docked in Port Royal, he was immediately arrested for piracy. He was dragged off to the prison, and I hadn't any idea what I was supposed to do, besides try to break him out. So one night, I stole the keys. Now, if I look back, I don't see it as any big deal, compared to what I've been doing now, but as I put the key through the lock, my hands were shaking.  
  
We walked down to the docks once more, hoping that nobody would see us in the moonlight, and thankfully, this prayer was answered. I didn't understand what was going on, when a cloaked man came up to him, and Jack handed him a few coins. We paid for passage to Tortuga, where, Jack said, his ship was waiting for him. At this point, I had no idea what was going to happen, but just before we left Port Royal, he whispered "Do you want to become a pirate?"  
  
I couldn't do more than grin up at him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I hated that town.  
  
I really, really hated that town.  
  
But with Jack looking out for me, I felt safer, at least.  
  
But, that changed when Barbossa's crew showed up asking to join Jack on his venture. He asked, but they refused, and the last I saw of him for eight years was him on the Black Pearl, waving goodbye to me, and shouting that he'd come back for me, swearing it on his mother's grave.  
  
So, now that I'm finally back with you, Jack, and you come back on board with your gun cocked and ready, I can't help but wonder;  
  
What in the blazes have you done? 


	8. A Change in the Winds

A/N- Now that school has just about ended, I'm going to have a lot more time to write. It's been an busy to and a half months, but I'm glad my hiatus is over. I'm glad to be back! Huggles to Silva, because she rocks. MILLIE, TRY TO FIND MISTAKES! IT IS MISTAKES-LESS!!!  
  
"Ana?"  
  
In the darkness of the ship's cabin, the female pirate fell back to consciousness. She hadn't been asleep, but the hoarse whisper had shattered her thoughts. She sat up, looking at the direction from where the voice had come from.  
  
"Elizabeth, is that you?"  
  
Her figure was silhouetted against the door, the slivers of moonlight snaking in through the window.  
  
"There's someone on board. Jack seems really upset; he's pulled his gun." The words fell outward in a rush. During the slight pause that followed, a shout was heard from above the deck. Anamaria sat up quickly, rummaging for a sword, cursing.  
  
"Damn it," she breathed, finding the sword she was looking for and following Elizabeth up the short flight of stairs. Elizabeth shoved the door roughly open, and for a moment, Anamaria felt her heart stop.  
  
Jack had his pistol pointed toward a cloaked figure who stood near the gang plank the crew had set down before they had gone ashore. Will stood near Jack, his eyes flickering between the hooded stranger and Jack. The rest of the crew stood back, obviously unsure of what to do. Ana unsheathed the sword, walking toward Jack, anger rising up in her.  
  
"Jack, what in God's name is going on?" She spoke through clenched teeth, and her knuckles were white against the silver handle.  
  
"He has something of mine that I need." The stranger spoke in a soft, but nonetheless dangerous voice.  
  
"Get the hell off my ship." There was an edge to Jack's voice that she had not had in his voice for quite a while. From what she could see, all the stranger held was a gold dagger, but she felt highly uneasy around this man. She hoped someone felt it too, but something about his presence sent shivers down her spine. She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Jack, give him what he's asking for, and let it go."  
  
"Listen to her, Sparrow. Give it to me, and no blood will be shed."  
  
Jack's hand met Anamaria's and took it off his shoulder. "Stay out of this," he whispered.  
  
"I am losing patience."  
  
The next few moments were a blur; the stranger threw that dagger he was holding with unnatural accuracy, and Anamaria felt the metal bite into her shoulder, and she stumbled, giving a strangled cry. Then there was the sound of Jack's pistol firing, and a thud and the stranger crumpled and hit the deck. Her sword fell and she wrenched the blade out, and gasped at the pain. It fell with a clatter, which was the only other sound aside from her breathing. Will turned to her, eyes wide.  
  
"Are you alright?" She nodded, which was a complete lie. There was a shout from Gibbs as he neared the docks with a few crew members, and Jack strode forward and picked up the body, dumping it overboard.  
  
"What happened?" Was all Gibbs could choke out.  
  
"We're leaving. Prepare to sail." Said Jack shortly.  
  
The blood had soaked through Anamaria's shirt, and she had ended up having Will help dress the wound she had received. The only light came from two lanterns hanging on the ceiling, swaying slightly in time with the rocking of the ship. Most of the crew was outside with Jack, and only Will, Elizabeth, and herself sat in an uneasy silence. Ana sat with her head resting against the wood of the wall, ignoring the sting in her arm. Although she did not have the entire story as of yet, it was now apparent that Jack had been hiding something from all of them.  
  
Will sat with Elizabeth, his arm around her.  
  
The door swung open, and Jack appeared, his face unreadable.  
  
"How's your arm doing?"  
  
Anamaria paused for a split second, and stood up so quickly, she nearly upset the bedside table.  
  
"After all that's happened tonight, all you can do is ask me how my arm is?" All the rage she had been feeling was slowly beginning to boil over.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Ana-" he began. However, he was cut off when Ana's hand made sharp contact with his face.  
  
"What in blazes happened tonight?" She glared at him. "You owe everyone an explanation."  
  
"Since when has it bothered you if I got into a fight or not?" The edge was back in his voice, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"That man wasn't. . . he was strange. . . you know that." This time, it was Elizabeth who spoke. "What did he want from you?"  
  
Jack stood there, looking around the room. "Since when has it mattered who I have dealings with?"  
  
"Just tell us what you stole from him, and that'll be enough." Will looked at him imploringly. "Just that. Anamaria's right; you owe us that much."  
  
Jack sighed, folding his arms across his chest and keeping his voice as steady as possible, which was taking an obvious effort.  
  
"Back when I. . . back when I was first captain of the Black Pearl, we were in Tortuga, which was where I first met up with the rest of my crew. We used some of the money we'd plundered to have a little fun, before we left." He avoided Anamaria's gaze as he spoke, as she began to realize exactly what had happened the night she'd come to that awful town with him the first time. "I met Giselle, and Scarlett."  
  
Anamaria worried her bottom lip, tasting blood.  
  
"After we left, and I was marooned, Barbossa went to Isla de la Muerta, and became cursed." He paused momentarily. "They headed for Tortuga and bought some thrills with the gold they had found. Giselle wanted more money than one of the crewmates offered her, and so she did some snooping around the captain's room. There was a scrap of parchment left on the case where the Aztec gold was kept. That's what I have now."  
  
Anamaria nodded slightly.  
  
"I'm going to get some rest. See you in the morning."  
  
A/N- Next chapter up VERY shortly. 


	9. Confessions

A/N- Sorry this took me so long to post. I don't have an excuse this time, just that I was really lazy. Fortunately, I got my computer fixed, and since I've hooked it up, that is really all I do. It is very sad that I apologize every chapter. sighs miserably I'm afraid that I will not make any promises as to when I will update, just so I won't be letting you down.

By the way, Fade,

MY GRAMMER IS NOT SH!!!!!!

The cabin was dark and silent, and the only sounds came from the gentle rocking of the ship in time with the waves, and the sound of Will's steady breathing beside her. In any other circumstance, it would have been peaceful, Elizabeth thought. But it wasn't, because a mixture of emotions- guilt, fear, and general anxiety- were welling up inside her. After Jack had left the cabin, and Anamaria had, once again, made a valiant attempt to fall asleep, Mr. Gibbs had walked in, and given more grave detail about what had happened back in the Faithful Bride. When she had learned that the fire that they saw as the four of them were leaving had burned the Port extensively, she remembered the places she thought she had seen the fires start. The first one at her house, and the second near the smithy.

If her house burned down, would her father be alive?

And if so, would he think she was alive, if he hadn't any idea she'd gone, and there was little trace of her, albeit the note, which would of burned?

The answer was no.

If this had been the arsonist's intention, then they seemed highly calculated.

Who would have wanted to erase all traces of her? If you applied that same logic to the smithy, then both of them would have appeared dead. The fire would be, of course, highly suspicious, but they would be gone. Even if no one found any remains, they could search the port, and not find anything, because they were gone.

The more she though about it, the more it seemed reasonable. She pulled the blanket closer to her, and Will shifted.

"You alright?" he mumbled quietly, his voice laced with sleep. Elizabeth worried her bottom lip, trying to determine whether of not to mention her plan tonight. He had seemed very tired in both mind and body these past few hours. Best to let him get sleep, if he could.

"Nothing." She whispered. "I have something to tell you tomorrow. Remind me." Will kissed her hair, before letting sleep take him again.

Elizabeth lay there in his arms, wide awake. She had succeeded in frightening herself.

Who would want to literally erase their existence in Port Royal?

One name came to her mind almost immediately.

Jack Sparrow.

It's just a theory, she told herself. It isn't the truth.

But it certainly could be.

It was both nervousness and anger that made Anamaria hesitate when she found herself on the deck of the Black Pearl. Through the time she had spent with Jack, she had learned to turn the other cheek when Jack got into any fights. So why, exactly, was now different?

The night was clear, the wind making the sails billow softly. The moon was waxing, swollen and in perfect contrast to the dark sky. Stars dappled the tapestry, and, Anamaria thought, this was like something out of a bedtime story for a young child. It had been a long time since she'd seen something this perfect.

Jack was silhouetted near the helm, not moving, but obviously looking up. Taking a quick deep breath, she walked forward.

"Jack?" She called softly.

He turned to face her, giving his trademark lopsided grin.

"'Ey. Come to hit me some more?" She continued walking, shaking her head.

"No. I...I couldn't sleep." In all honesty, she was exhausted. But no other excuse came to mind. Jack nodded once, taking a drink out of a bottle he held.

"You're a terrible liar." He laughed softly. Anamaria felt heat rise to her face.

"Then what would you like me to say?" She folded her arms over her chest, not facing him directly. There was only a moment's hesitation, and Jack began to laugh. Anamaria glared at him, and raised and eyebrow as he took another drink. He swallowed, and grinned.

"Don't look at me like that." He tilted his head just a little to one side. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"When I first met you in the inn. I asked you if you liked your job, and you said 'yes.' And then I said, 'Well, you're a bad liar,' and you went all defensive." He paused. "Well, things don't change much."

There was a very long pause this time. All the memories Anamaria had were starting to come back.

"I didn't think you'd remember that." She said quietly. Jack shrugged, finishing the bottle of rum.

"I think about it a lot." Anamaria remained silent, and he walked a little closer. "I never meant for you to be left there. I wanted to take you along." Jack's words were slurring slightly.

Anamaria hugged her arms a little tighter, feeling an uncomfortable wave of sadness wash over her.

"Jack, how long did it take you to come back for me? Years. Don't lie."

"Ana..."

"You forgot about me."

Jack looked away, and Anamaria nodded, as if confirming what she thought.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I had a lot to think about."

"Please don't make excuses. I've heard enough of them." Anamaria said, bitterly.

She turned and began walking back toward the cabin, digging her nails into her arm. She was not going to let Jack see her cry, and for the life of her did not know why in this moment she felt so bloody emotional. She was torn between slapping Jack, and sobbing, one of which was highly out of character. This wasn't like her at all, and she didn't like it much.

Her hand was resting on the handle to the cabin, and on an impulse, she turned around.

"This is where you tell me not to go." She called, turning back to face him.

"And why does it matter to you if I do or not?" Jack replied, studying her, his expression unreadable.

"Gods help me," she laughed sadly, "I love you."

Those words are my downfall, Anamaria thought.

"And it took me so many goddamn years to find you, I don't want to lose you again. Tonight when that man came aboard the ship...I was worried you'd be killed." The words came in a rush, and as she spoke, she looked down and the ground, ignoring Jack walking toward her. She felt highly uncomfortable, her usual demeanor involved hiding her emotions, not wearing her heart on her sleeve. Silently she swore tonight would be the last time her emotions got the better of her. Jack stumbled as he came nearer, but recovered. Anamaria looked up.

"You're drunk."

There was only a moment's hesitation, and then he kissed her.

It was brief, but as he pulled away, the euphoria Anamaria felt in that moment lessened, and she smelled the alcohol on his breath. She stood there, and as Jack agreed with her statement, it became hard to see as tears began forming in her eyes. She had known enough of Jack to come to realize that he didn't mean much of anything he said or did when he was drunk. She backed away, dropping her eyes to the deck.

"You don't feel the same way, do you?" Anamaria asked quietly. There was a pause, before Jack answered an equally quiet, "No."

It was almost funny, Anamaria would later think to herself, how everything can change so quickly, especially people.

"Take me back to England." She said, looking him in the eye. "I'm done with this."

A/N- Guess what? I suck at romance. Hopefully, the chapter wasn't too bad. For the next few chapters, there will not be a whole lot of humour (sorry), but I will be posting a PotC parody fic in the next, oh, two weeks. Please continue to let me now how I'm doing, though. Was is good? Did it suck? If so, what can I do to make it better?

Love you all.


	10. True Intentions

A/N- Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? Okay, high school activities, martial arts... I've just been really busy. Please don't hate me; this is the way it is. I have about ½- 1 hour of writing time a week, so there you go- little time to update. I haven't given up though, so don't worry. I'll definitely finish this!!!

Thanks for your support,

Elwyn

Quick warnings: I ended up making this chapter a little...well, maybe more than a little...bit racy. If it offends you, fair warning. I honestly don't think it's that bad, but I felt obligated.

* * *

Jack leaned against the helm, his head sore, but not terribly so. He hadn't been very drunk last night, so the hangover wasn't as bad as it could have been. He had dramatized most of it.

He had done so that he would be free of any responsibility involving the aftermath of anything that might have happened between he and Anamaria.

The exact reason he hadn't come back for her.

The sad part was that it didn't really bother him.

"Jack, you alright?"

He looked up, to see Will looking at him imploringly.

"Eh?" He answered, half-heartedly. "Yeah, yeah...fine...fine..." He waved a dismissive hand.

Will walked towards him, hand in hand with Elizabeth. "You don't look too good."

"Had a wee bit to drink last night, is all."

Will nodded, slightly disbelievingly. There was a very pregnant pause.

"Um...did anything happen between you and Anamaria last night?" Said Elizabeth, quietly.

'You hurt me, I'll hurt you, Ana,' he thought, a sick wave of joy washing over him at this thought. 'Everything you said to me, well, now it's my turn.'

Jack gave her a wicked grin. "I'm not one to kiss and tell, love."

Elizabeth looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"You'd say that about her?"

Jack straightened up, making his way past the two of them. "I can't deny the truth."

She watched him saunter off, the beginnings of hate beginning to form.

"She's not one to let herself be used, Jack."

He turned back, giving her an equally icy look.

"You obviously don't know her as well as I do."

* * *

Anamaria's P.O.V.

* * *

Maybe if I just stay in the cabin all day, we can forget what happened.

Maybe if last night never happened, I could have enough courage to talk to you, or at least look at you.

If I never opened the door to the inn that night, then maybe we'd never have met.

I never really believed in fate after I became a pirate. So what would you call this? Did I just meet you to become another one of your whores? Because gods be good, Jack, that's what I feel like.

These thoughts depress me beyond belief. I didn't get any sleep last night, and it must be reaching nine in the morning at the very least. I turn over, pulling the sheets closer to me, as if trying to make a barrier between me and the rest of the world. Right about now, that sounds really good. Elizabeth and Will went up to the deck a while ago, and I feigned sleep. I don't want anyone to know what happened last night. I don't want the crew to know that I kissed him, or that he was too drunk to realize that he was using me as a quick thrill, and doesn't love me in the slightest.

Part of me still wants to protect what little honour he has.

There have been a few things that have happened between us that I've tried to forget when I was upset with him. I get this overwhelming feeling of being used.

On the trip from England to Port Royal, I lost my innocence to him. As he whispered, "I love you," was he using me there, too? When we arrived at Tortuga, and again shared a bed, I died inside when he went off with the whores.

I can't help but feeling that I was one of them.

Does he tell them he loves them as well?

Yet I could forgive you, Jack. I could have found it in my heart to forgive you no matter how many times you wronged me, but I'm so tired of feeling this way, Jack. I wish you could understand...

I keep trying to picture myself telling this to him, and for some reason, I can't. I rub my eyes, and try to push my unhappy feelings as far away from my mind as possible.

I don't know how long it takes, but eventually, I fall asleep.

* * *

Dinner that night was spent under tense terms at various locations around the ship. Elizabeth and Will volunteered to make some soup out of various things the crew had picked up in Tortuga, along with some bread. It wasn't much, but, as they both admitted, their cooking skills were sorely lacking. Normally, it was Anamaria who cooked, but today, she had kept mainly to herself.

As she took her dinner and sat at the table, Elizabeth's hand rested on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She responded quietly. "Thanks for dinner."

She didn't eat most of it, and as Elizabeth volunteered to take care of the dish for her, Jack walked in, purposely brushing against her.

Biting her lip, she said a quick goodnight to everyone, and headed back off to the cabins.

Just running away from her problems was easier than facing them at the moment.

* * *

Anamaria's P.O.V.

* * *

Jack, why the hell are you doing this to me?

I know you just use me, so just say it already. Tell me I'm just your whore, tell me that's all. It would be so much easier than keeping up this false hope.

Once again, I'm jolted from my thoughts by another distraction, this time in the form of a knock. Two choices: I can pretend to be asleep, or I could open it. I choose the second, hoping that it'll be Elizabeth, because it doesn't sound like something I'd say, but I'd like someone to talk to right about now.

I open the door, and immediately, I knew I should have picked option number one. Jack stands there in front of me, his head tilted slightly to one side; "Can I come in?" He says, in a suprisingly quiet voice. Like I could tell him anything except yes.

He takes a few steps inside, and offhandedly locks the door. I swear inwardly to myself. Part of me knows where tonight will end up going, and the other half is trying to ignore the possibility.

"I'm sorry, Ana," he says, walking towards me. "I had too much to drink."

"Jack, don't even start." I shake my head, trying to not let the hurt look in his eyes effect me. And even though I should have probably told him not to, I don't object when he tilts my head upwards so I'm forced to look at him.

"Ana, I love you. I really do, and I'm sorry I hurt you." He leans in until our foreheads touch, an affectionate gesture. "Believe me."

And I believe him.

He kisses me, and I do nothing to stop it. I place my arms around his neck, and I realize I can't focus on the warnings going off in my head, much less anything else. He kisses my neck, and then I feel his hands underneath my shirt, as he lifts it over my head...


End file.
